The Death Of Road-Runner
'''The Death of Road-Runner '''is a banned episode of The Coyote and Road Runner Show, It takes place during the same day as the banned Looney Tunes Show episode, One Drunk Duck. Plot Daffy Duck has gone mad and has broken into Pen's house and strangled Meap Meap. Wile walks out of his room to see him just laying there knocked out. Wile decides to hurry up and made a dinner out of him before he wakes up. Story Daffy ran to Pen's house. He crashed in. Meap Meap was relaxing on the couch when suddenly Daffy strangled him which knocked Meap meap out for awhile but he was still alive. Daffy ran out of the house and Wile wondering to see what it was realized there was a huge hole in the wall. He frowned at Meap Meap. Suddenly, Wile realized Meap Meap was knocked out. He danced in joy. He decided to try and make a nice dinner out of him before he wakes up. "Hmm...lets's see. Road Runner Soup, Road Runner Mash, Raw Runner, ah, here it is! Road Runner Roast!" he said and starting roasting up Meap Meap. "Yes!!! Finally I am cooking the Road Runner!! I'm finally going to eat him!!!" he said. "He got the Road Runner all cooked up and ready to go. "Yum!" he said and started munching on it. "Yum! That was the best road runner I've ever tasted!" he said. Pen walked in. "Wile!!! Look what you've done to the hosue!" GET OUT NOW!" he shouted. The house then fell apart. "Bye, Pen!!!" he said. He started whistling and took a bus back to the dessert. "Ah, the desert! A lovely place to live!" he said and fell asleep. He woke up to see Pen rigth next to him with a knife in his hands and an ugly expression on his face. Wile's eyes widened. "YOU MAD MAN!!!!" he shouted. "You destroy my house, I destroy you!" he said. "A duck was running around mad and he dropped off of his great drink and now I want to kill you," he said. "AHH!!! NO PLEASE!!! Don't do it!!! I'll do anything! Anything!" he begged. Suddenly, Priscilla walked over. She pushed Pen off a cliff. "Oh, dare you try and hurt this poor coyote!" she says and walks with Wile over to her house. Priscilla was laying on the couch and Wile was sitting in a lounge chair. "You wanna get married?" she asked. "Would I!!!" said Wile. "Yes, so would you or not?" asked Priscilla. "YES!!!!" said Wile. Wile and Priscilla were about to get married. All of Wile and Priscilla's friend were there. On one side there was a whole bunch of coyotes and on the other side there was a whole bunch of humans. "Prisiclla, do you take this coyote to be your husband?" asked a butler. "I do," she said. "And, Wile, do you take Priscilla to be you're lovely wife?" he asked. "YES! YES! I DO! I DO!" said Wile excited. "Then you may now kiss the bride. Wile smiled. Priscilla blushed. They were about to kiss when suddenly Wile was laying in his bed in Pen's house all alone. "I can't believe I still haven't caught that Road Runner," he said. Category:Episodes Category:Travisplatypus' Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Adult-Only Episodes Category:PG-13 Category:Murder Category:Comedy Category:Protected Pages Category:Episodes Including Death